


A Little Heat

by nikkibagels



Category: ProfessorCal_ Universe
Genre: Canon - Audio, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/M, Fire, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rescue, Riding, Smut, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkibagels/pseuds/nikkibagels
Summary: This is basically one of ProfessorCal_'s extremely nsfw audios. I wrote it out like a story in the view of the woman (you).You can find him on Reddit, Patreon, and YouTube. Make sure to give him tons of love!This audio was when the listener gets trapped in a fire and Firefighter Cal saves you.(story/plot/words/names were made by ProfessorCal_. I did not contribute any information besides the listener's narrative)
Relationships: Cal/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Little Heat

My face and body felt like it was burning.

The smoke surrounding me made it hard to breathe. I tried to make my body move to escape this literal hell, but my muscles were weak and not budging from the floor. My cheek rested on the warm floor feeling the flames eager to engulf me. I practically gave up and was ready to accept the death that was brewing.

Just out of earshot, before I blacked out, I heard the sound of something being chopped. I wanted to move my head to see where the sounds were coming from, but my head felt too heavy to move from the floor. Submitting to the lack of head movement, I used my ears to listen for what was happening. The sound of metal scraping metal filled the area along with the sound of wooden pieces of the building breaking and falling due to the flames.

As my ears started to give up figuring out what the sounds were, I heard a distant male voice. My heart wanted to hammer against my chest at the excitement of getting saved, but my smoke-filled lungs and weak heart prevented it from happening. I coughed roughly as a result and had no choice but to let my body lay limp on the hot floor.

“GWA Fire Department! Is Anyone here?”

His voice almost brought tears to my eyes as he was here to rescue. However, my tears quickly dried in the burning environment I’m in. I wanted to call out, but not only did my mouth and vocal chords not want to make sound, but the words were caught in my throat. Like everything else when I want to talk to new people.

“Hey! GWA Fire Department! Can anyone hear--oh! Right there! Right there!”

I heard his voice get closer and I wanted to smile, but my facial muscles did not agree. Everything about my body hurt from my muscles to my bones. I couldn’t even look up at him as I heard him run over to me.

The sound of something being moved alarmed me as I heard my savior’s voice more clearer. “Ma’am? Ma’am? Hello, my name is Cal and I’m with the fire department and we’re here to rescue you. Can you hear me, ma’am?”

My eyes were barely open and I could only see grey and bright orange, so I couldn’t see what he looked like. I could only barely hear what he was saying. I attempted to move my lips to speak, but no sound escaped.

I guess he turned to his partners and began talking to them. “Okay, we found her. Go get ready to move. This place will come down.”

A surge of fear flushed through me as I heard those words which were faint to me. The heat must be getting to me and making me dizzy as I forgot the detrimental situation I was currently in.

His voice could be heard again and I tried my best to listen. I wanted to listen to something soothing to calm me down. “Ma’am? Ma’am, can you hear me? Can you tell me your name?”

I mustered up all of the energy I could and tried to say my name. The burning pain in my chest and face was a large barrier to overcome to get the small whisper of my name out past my lips. My timidness also didn’t help much as I am always shy when meeting new people.

“Okay, she’s disoriented but breathing. I can carry her. Gimme a hand.”

Someone else had appeared and helped Cal lift me into his arms. Since I was dead weight, I couldn’t help ease the weight of my body for him. I couldn’t, at the least, wrap my arms around his neck to help better secure myself. I was completely limp in his arms. But, he lifted me with a slight grunt and was ready to go.

“Okay, we gotta move. Alex, take the lead. I can’t see shit.”

I couldn’t see anything either due to the intense amount of smoke and flames. My body knew I was in the protection of someone, so my eyes eased closed and needed much rest. Even though my eyes were closed, I knew that would not lead to something good, so I made sure to keep listening to my surroundings to assure myself that I was still conscious. 

Cal’s deep breaths and huffs from jogging filled one ear and the sounds of the cackling flames filled the other. I felt the wind of the smoke brushing on my heated cheeks as Cal jogged towards the exit. Again, my heart wanted to beat faster out of excitement, but my heart was barely beating to keep me alive.

Then suddenly, time stopped.

Everyone paused where they were standing and looked around in a curiosity.

“What the fuck was that?”

I could barely hear it, but it sounded like muffled gunshots from somewhere. The appearance of the threat stopped everyone and another rush of fear surged through me.

“Gunshots! Everybody get the fuck down!” He couldn’t move too fast with me in his arms, so he carefully crouched in his spot since there’s less smoke near the floor. “It’s probably just someone’s ammunition. Just...we really gotta move. Everyone stay low. Alex, find the stairs.”

He walked while crouching as everyone else was to avoid being in any bullet’s crossfire. Cal followed his partner towards a hallway as the sound of firing bullets could still be heard outside. His small huffs still sounded in my ear which sort of calmed me down a little bit, knowing he was still right there and saving me.

“Stairs, right there. Stairs right there. Move your ass.”

The team continued their trek to the stairs and I attempted to keep myself conscious until we were out of here. My eyes were still closed as they couldn’t take any more smoke fumes and they were burning under my eyelids. Instead of worrying about my deteriorating health, I kept my ear trained on his breathing to ease me. His labored breathing was kind of my life line.

Before I knew it, I felt the cold air of the outside slapping me in the face. I, with little energy left in me, turned my head away from Cal’s chest and forced my eyes to open even if it was a little squint. The fresh air aided my blood-shot eyes a small bit. Since I still couldn’t see much, I still relied on my hearing which I was hanging onto by a thread.

I heard the sound of the radios of police officers, a loud sound of the propellers of a helicopter hovering above us, and the distant sound of an ambulance rushing down the street towards us.

Trying to peek my eyes open again, I could only make out a sliver of the scene. All I could see, however, was the blaring light on top of the police cars surrounding the area. They were most likely looking for the source of the gunshots.

“Hey,” Cal had his head turned as he was talking into a walkie talkie, “Survivor on the second floor. Disorientated, but still breathing. Possible burn wounds, but we didn’t stop to check. I couldn’t catch her name.”

I looked up to him with hazy eyes and still squinted since my eyes were irritated by the smoke.

“Ma’am? Ma’am, listen to me. You’re going to be okay. You’re gonna be okay. We got you out.” He turned his head to look behind him. “Alex, did you see--Alex?”

He turned his head left then right then left again. Instead of Alex, he saw someone else on his team. “Have you seen Alex?”

Cal still had me in his arms, so he couldn’t move too fast or drop me on the ground to look for him. I wanted him to let me go so that he could go find him.

“Alex?! Jesus Christ...Alex! Alex--!”

A massive explosion cut him off as the tremors from the blast sent us back. He managed to protect me from any bruises from the fall, angling himself so that he could take most of the impact.

My hearing began to fade in and out as everyone started to panic about the sudden explosion. The last thing I heard was the constant honking and alarms of various cars nearby that were impacted by the tremor and blast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I gently stirred my drink with a thin straw then took a couple sips from the rim. The burning alcohol taste would never compare to the feeling of being burned in a literal sense, but I need this to wash away the horrors of that day and the stress it had caused me recently. The bar was usually not my scene since I’m not for the public crowds, but I was in a strong need of a drink. To avoid being in an awkward conversation with a stranger, I simply keep my head down and look into my caramel-brown drink.

I thought back to the hospital room and the vague sound of my monitors. I cannot remember a single thing nor remember seeing anything. I guess my eyes had been closed for a major duration of my hospital visit. My vision was much better than then and I will not take my eyesight for granted again.

I chuckled to myself and took another sip of my drink. Before my lips touched my glass, the jingle of the bar’s entrance door rang. I didn’t bother to look over since I didn’t want to talk to anyone. If anyone attempted to, it would just be awkward.

“Excuse me, ma’am, my name’s Cal and I’m with the fire department. I’m here to coincidentally see you...and bother you.”

The familiar voice prompted me to turn my head, despite what I told myself earlier. Seeing the barely recognizable face, I shyly turned my head back to my drink and took a sip.

He gave a smile with a light hearted chuckle as he turned to the bartender. “I’ll have what she’s having.”

Cal leaned against the counter and I could feel his gaze on the side of my head. “So, what have you been up to besides starting structural fires and what not?”

I nervously stirred my drink again with the thin straw as his drink was slid to him from the bartender. I gave a small smile at his joke as he sipped on his drink. “W-Well...I haven’t been up to...anything special. Just...trying to forget what happened. I’ve just been...working...and working...to try to replace everything…”

He gave tiny responses to let me know he was intently listening. “Well, I don’t know if you saw me walking up, but the last month of physical therapy had been helping my leg improve a bit since that day.”

“Wh-What else have you been doing?”

As he answered, I snuck a quick glance at his leg. I didn’t see him walking up on me, so I didn’t notice anything wrong. Also, I remember next to nothing about that day so I have no clue when or how he could’ve harmed himself.

“Let’s see...what else…” Cal lightly sighed as he thought of something to say. “Um...I started a couple new shows since I’ve been on recovery leave. Uh, I started wasting a ton of gas driving to weird places here and there. Y’know...it was a good thing that someone told us you were up there still.”

I didn’t know that was the reason they knew I was in here. “Really?”

“I mean, from the looks of it outside…” He let out a deep breath from his nose as he turned back to his drink.

I haven’t looked at him since he walked in and I could tell he didn’t like what he was remembering. If the flames were that terrible on the inside, I could only imagine what the place looked like on the outside.

“I found you all sprawled out in front of your couch. Must’ve been taking a nap or something then the smoke caught you.”

Nodding along, I took another sip of my drink. I don’t even remember how the fire started. All I remember were flames, smoke, and his voice and breathing. Everything else was entirely vague to me.

“You know...I would ask you for your name, but to be honest with you, I already know it. I actually went to the hospital to see you the day after the fire.”

I looked up at him for the first time since he walked in and barely recognized his features. “Y-You did?”

“You looked quite peaceful, truth be told. I mean, you were knocked out so I shouldn’t be surprised. But for formality sake, I should ask you again. So...ma’am, what’s your name?”

His voice asking that question sparked a small memory from the fire. I can remember him asking me what my name was. I guess all I could say was a murmur since I was on the brink of unconsciousness.

Not wanting to keep him waiting any longer, I told him my name then turned my head to face my drink again.

“Hm. Well. Nice to officially meet you. I’m Cal. Should you get into another heated or fiery situation, I’m your man.”

I huffed with a grin as I stirred my drink once again. There was no need to stir since it was a straight drink with no mixture, but I need something to play with to ease myself.

“Whew, this just hit me. What are you drinking, heh?”

Honestly, I forgot what it was.

“Look, I know this is weird to say, maybe it’s the alcohol talking, but I feel like I should say it. I’m sorry about the fire and losing your stuff and your home, y’know. My words probably don’t mean much in this context, but I’m sorry about all your things and your place. Speaking of which, how is that going?”

“Y-You don’t...have to apologize. I was the dumbass for letting something catch on fire while I was asleep.” I twirled my straw as I stared at the melting ice in my glass. “I’ve...been looking for places to stay permanently, but as of right now, I’ve been staying at a crusty motel.”

“Right. I guess that’s better than being inside a burning building, yeah?”

I nodded my head and went for a sip from my glass.

“Look, if you need me to search your new place for fire hazards or something, let me know. I know that’s a weird offer, but it’s not everyday that I pull someone away from a burning building and see them again a month later. In a way, I feel somewhat responsible for you.”

I murmured under my breath, “Responsible?”

“I don’t know, call it rescue guilt or something.” He chuckled and I smiled a little. “Look, it’s getting late and I don’t think our meet-up should end on a couple drinks and a couple words. We could...I don’t know, get outta here? What do ya think? My place, maybe?”

I haven’t gone to a man’s place before and I honestly don’t know what to expect. My shy personality never really got me far with any dates and if they do, it was usually cut short because of me when I realized what the men wanted.

But for Cal, I didn’t really have that worry. His words were sincere and he literally saves and protects people for a living. I felt like I was supposed to feel safe in his presence. I knew he wouldn’t hurt me in any way.

I nodded as I pushed my drink away. “Y-Yeah.”

“Alright then. Let’s go.” He turned to the bartender and called out to him. “Hey, put it on my tab, Lee. Thank you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cal’s keys giggled and turned inside his lock as he turned the knob to open the door to his place. Once he opened the door, he stood to the side so that I could walk inside. “And do make yourself comfortable. Remote is on the couch. Red or white?”

I stepped over the threshold and turned around. “Wh-What?”

He made his way towards his kitchen and opened a few cabinets. Out of one cabinet he pulled out two wine glasses and out of the other cabinet he pulled out two wine bottles. “Red or white wine, silly!”

I chuckled with slight embarrassment as I missed the obvious context of the question. After turning my burning face away from him, I told him by preference.

Cal unscrewed the cork off of the wine bottle and poured the drink into the glasses. “I’ll pour you some of that and pour the other for myself, deal?”

“U-Um, yeah.” After the drinks were poured, I grabbed the glass made for me.

“Well, ma’am...where are you from?”

Bringing the rim of the glass to my lips, I avoided eye contact and sputtered out my hometown. I then took a quick glance up at his face to see his expression.

“Right. How was it when you were younger?” Cal carried his drink in one hand and walked over to the fireplace in the living room while I followed. He turned it on and flames startled me a bit. Even though the flames were trapped behind a wire door, I stayed far away from it not wanting another house to burn down.

I then remembered his question as we sat down on his couch and hurried to answer it, not wanting to leave him hanging. I told him about my childhood and everything that was interesting to hear about.

“Hm. How is it now?”

“Oh, um, I don’t….really know. I haven’t visited in a while.” My one friend that lived there with me moved a long time ago and my parents moved as soon as I graduated college. There would be no reason for me to visit anymore.

Cal nodded and took a sip of his wine. “What do you do for work?”

I told him what I do and tried not to go into detail since my job is pretty boring.

“Well...tell me about it.”

Welp.

Not going into the minor details to save him from the boredom, I explained what I do and what my coworkers do and how our jobs intertwine. It didn’t take long to explain since there wasn’t much to explain to begin with.

“Huh.” Content with my answer, he took another drink from his glass. “To answer some of my own questions...um...I lived kinda near here for most of my life. It wasn’t until last month that I transferred stations here that I actually lived in GWA. Gotta say, GWA oddballs set quite the fires, don’t you?”

Feeling my face get hot, I lowered my eyes to my knees.

He chuckled and continued on talking about himself. I was quite glad he had more to say. I’m not much of a talkative person. “When I was younger, where I’m from is quite enjoyable enough though it seemed like the days were too long or too short. I can’t really make my mind up. As for how it is now, um, I got my own place, got my own friends, got my own career. So I suppose it’s not too bad. As for work, I’m sure you already know.”

Cal chuckled as we both knew what his job was. I nursed my glass again as he continued to speak.

“When I was younger, I didn’t really know what I wanted to do until I was about halfway through high school. It wasn’t until then when I decided to start figuring something out. One day in a science lab, we were lighting things on fire and I figured why not. Did some research...here I am. Still playing with fire.”

I nodded and gave a hum, enjoying learning some things about him. As he kept talking, I couldn’t help but notice how attractive he really was. Of course, I was not going to say it out loud in an attempt to save myself some type of embarrassment.

“You know….” Hearing his voice, I brought my attention back to him. “Alcohol itself doesn’t burn. Instead it’s the vapors that evaporate in the air. That’s something I didn’t know until I got to fire school. But of course, light enough and you can start a fire. So...I think maybe at this point in the night we’ve poured ourselves quite the situation. And...I think I’m the one when I say that there's definitely something in the air.”

My heart started to beat at an ungodly speed as I listened to him. I’ve seen enough romance movies and hung out with a few guys to know what this will lead to. I always leave at this point when I realize what the man wants. However, I don’t feel like running away this time. I feel...safe and protected. I know he wouldn’t hurt me.

“So...why don’t we play with a little fire?”

My cheeks feel like they were already on fire and my stomach felt a little queasy. I have never been with a guy sexually before as I always bail last minute before the action could start. This time, my stomach was doing backflips for a different reason. My body  _ wanted _ to do it.

Not wanting to keep him waiting any longer, I nodded and braced for a kiss. I mentally decided to let him lead, obviously, since I knew next to nothing about this. Plus, I didn’t want to show him how much of a virgin I was.

“C’mere.”

He leaned in and I allowed him to close the space between us. His lips pressed against mine like a soft pair of angelic wings and leaned into him in return. I placed my hands on his shoulders and tried my best to follow his lead but I gave up as he was far too experienced for me. I simply allowed him to take over.

“Can I touch you down there? Can I feel you?”

Caught off guard by the straight-forward question, I leaned back a bit and tried to control my facial expression. I was prepared to be asked simple questions but nothing like that. I decided that I was committed to this, so I nodded my head to give him consent. I trust that he knows what he’s doing and won’t put me in any harm.

After the affirmation, Cal began to pull down my pants as I assisted him with soft touches. The air hit my legs and I felt all my goosebumps spike. Once my legs were bare, he eased his hand from my knee to between my thighs and inched his way to my underwear.

“Tryna douse some fires down there, are you?” He chuckled as he pressed some kisses on my face.

I wanted to bury my face in my hands, not believing that this is happening. Besides doing that, I watched his hand pull down my underwear and rest his fingers against my lower lips.

“Slide my fingers in.”

Baffled again by his forwardness, I looked up at him. Seeing his eyes reminded me that I can trust him, so I gently laid my hand on top of his and guided his hand where it wanted it to go.

“Let me slide those fingers in...there you go...just like that.” He let out a breath and looked back at me. “Does that feel good?”

Loving how he’s checking up on me, I nodded with a small grin but the grin soon vanished as I felt his fingers move and slide inside me. It was an awkward feeling, but something I could get used to.

“Mm...You like that?” Right after saying that, he removed his fingers and scoot further from me, but made sure I stayed still. “I wanna taste you.”

Getting used to his brave announcements and requests, I raised my hand to my mouth and nodded. I didn’t ever think I would be getting eaten out and allow it to happen.

I had something else on my mind, but my mind went blank as soon as his lips touched the opening. All thought disappeared as his tongue eased its way inside. I tried to hold back my amateur moans as he started his mission. The slimy sounds could be heard as he licked and sucked and prodded around with his tongue.

“Very good...I wanna taste you some more. C’mere.” He backed up and softly held my hips and thighs to reposition me. “Sit back on the couch...and rest on the edge. Come on, girl. Lemme take these off you.”

As he repositioned himself to be between my knees, he completely removed my underwear and pants and laid them next to him on the ground. “Ah...there we go. Come one...let me play with you. Lemme play with you first. Feel my fingers in there. There you go...there you go…feel my fingers. Feel me curl them.”

He eased his soiled fingers back inside me again and started to curl them and move them around now that I’m a bit more loose. His fingers were warm compared to the first time he inserted them in me. Little gasps escaped my lips as I felt him feel around me.

“Let me hit that spot. Does that feel good?”

The end of his pair of fingers hit something within me and I arched my back a bit off of the couch cushion as a loud gasp left my lips. I never felt  _ that _ feeling before and it was like getting an electric shock up my spine.

“Good girl...good girl…” He moved his fingers and lowered his head to the point where I can only see the top of his head from my point of view. “I’m gonna lick your clit now, okay? All you’re gonna do is feel good, you understand?”

I couldn’t respond as I felt the familiar wet, warm feeling of his tongue again. He did about the same movements as before such as the sucking and the licking and the slurping. I didn’t realize how much juices I excrete on a daily basis and he was just eating it up.

“Come here, I’m gonna sit. You...get on your knees.”

I sat up and eased down to the floor between his legs. I knew exactly what was going to happen and what I’ll be going to do. Never having done this before, I decided to tell myself to try my best and not do anything that could hurt him.

The sound of his belt clicking and his pants unzipping brought me back to reality.

“You know what to do. Be a good girl.”

I rested my hands on his thighs and leaned forward to insert him into my mouth. A bit hesitant, I licked at the tip then looked up at his expressions. He gasped at the small touch and I figure that I’m doing something right. I then wrapped my lips around the head and moved my head up and down a little bit. I heard his moans ease out, so I grew a bit confident.

“Show me what those lips do. Show me what that tongue can do.”

I may be ignorant in this type of stuff, but I know to take the hint that he wanted me to use my tongue. I pulled back and started to lick at the tip again, but this time venturing out to the side. I flicked my eyes up to gauge his reaction again and Cal seemed to enjoy himself.

“Goddamn...goddamn….,” He breathlessly moaned.

As I continued, his moans seemed to get heavier and beathier as if he was getting close. I went in to try to bring more of him into my mouth, but he eased me off. My saliva glistened the tip of his dick and he had a hand on my cheek.

“Come here….give me those lips…” He leaned forward and pressed a heated kiss onto my messy lips, not minding the taste of himself. “Lemme lick all that off you…”

I remained astounded as he licked my bottom lip to pick up his pre-cum that collected on my lips. I don’t know if everyone does this, but I might be into it. He sure was setting high expectations for my future lovers….if we don’t end up together...which I hope we do.

“Stick that tongue out…” His soft command brought me out of my thoughts and I did as I was told.

_ Spit _

He spit in my mouth. He spit...in my mouth. I don’t know if I should be turned on or disgusted but I am certainly confused.

“Spit it back onto my cock.”

Confused, I spit it down on him and looked into his eyes.

“Good girl...good girl. Get on top of me. C’mon, get on top of me, right now.” I stood up and sat down in his lap and rested my hands on his shoulder ready for him to lead me. “Grab me down there; slide me in.”

Stunned, I looked between my legs and saw him pulsing and dripping. It kind of looked like it hurt. I slowly reached for it and grabbed the base. I rose on my knees to help make it easier for me to put it in. It wasn’t until I was already in that I remembered some form of protection. Well, I was on birth control to help regulate my periods, so I should be safe this time.

“Oh you are so fucking tight. You gotta be fucking joking. You’re trying to make me cum quick, aren’t ya?”

I avoided his eyes as I concentrated on lifting and lowering my body safely on him to make sure I don’t do anything wrong. As I lifted myself, he slowly eased out of me and when I eased back down to connect our pelvis, he slid right back in. It was a new sensation, much different than his tongue exploration inside of me earlier. Now, he was hitting everything at once and it was invigorating.

As I rode him, I could hear his pants, moans, and breaths in my ear. It was sort of reassuring to hear those pleasured ad libs as I wasn’t sure if I was doing something right or not.

“Yes...yes...yes, yes, yes….bounce that ass on me...just like that...good girl...good girl...yes….ride me just like that. You know how to ride me.”

Adjusting to my new speed after gaining confidence, I had to slow down to catch my breath and get my energy.

“Choke yourself.”

What?

I tilted my head in confusion.

“Choke yourself. No...no, no, no, no, no I don’t think you fucking heard me…” He called out my name which caused me to jump a little. “Choke yourself.”

I raised my hands to my throat as I avoided eye contact. My fingers tightened around my throat and I gently added pressure to show that I was actually doing it. Of course, I didn’t want to go too far so I didn’t add too much pressure for my liking.

“Atta-girl...doing what you’re told. There you go. Now let go.”

My hands slipped from my throat as soon as he said so. I wonder if everyone was into that sorta thing.

“You’re gonna stay right fucking there. I’m gonna fuck it in you, you understand? You’re gonna stay right there in the air. Give me that fucking pussy.”

I wasn’t prepared as he held my hips so that I’d stay sitting upright and thrusted up into me from his sitting position. He had a slightly faster pace than I had, but it didn’t hurt. I leaned forward to rest against his chest. For someone whose leg was hurt during my fire rescue a month ago, he sure had some strength to thrust into me like this.

“Get the fuck off me. Get the fuck down. Get down right now.” He stopped and tapped my thighs to signal me to get off. I thought I did something wrong, but he had a lustful expression still on his face. I’m guessing we still aren’t done. “Get on the edge.”

I positioned myself on the edge similar to how we started. I was wondering if he would eat me out again, but I was mistaken as I saw what was next to come.

“Atta-girl...gimme that fucking pussy.”

He leaned over me as he settled himself between my legs and placed himself inside me again. He had a faster pace as I was sure he was desperate to come and finish. His cock dug deeper and deeper with each thrust and I felt every inch.

“Yes...squeeze my fucking cock. You better squeeze me with your fucking pussy. There we go, get it fucking tight for me. Make me feel good.”

I wrapped my legs around his lower back as he drilled into me and I clutched my hands on his collar as I awaited my own climax. “C-Cal...mmm….I-I’m close…”

The couch could be heard squeaking under us as he rocked into me.

“You fucking wanna make me cum in this pussy...make me cum...make me cum…” Cal murmured as he buried his head in my chest and neck as he stuttered in his momentum. “I-I’m gonna cum...I’m gonna…”

The sudden warm feeling between my legs, my shaking thighs, and his labored breaths all told me that we both finished at the same time and I was tired. I plopped my head on the cushion under my head and took the moment to catch my breath.

“Oh my god...c’mere...come here right now…get in my arms, jesus christ.”

Worried, I allowed him to wrap his arms around me as I wrapped my arms around him. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, there’s nothing wrong. I...just...I’m sorry. Look, I just remembered the fire and the way you...Are you okay?”

I feel like I should be asking him that. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine. I...couldn’t be better.”

“Are you hurt? Lemme look at you.”

He slipped out of my arms to get a bigger view of me. I turned my head as I felt my cheeks grow hotter since he was looking at my nakedness in all its glory. I feel like I need to clean up or change back into my clothes.

“I’m sorry...just...stay right here, please. Stay right here in my arms, please.”

Not denying his request, I eased back into his arms and breathed in his musky, sweaty scent. I was right earlier before all of this happened. I can trust him. At least I can rest knowing how it felt like to be held by his strong, yet gentle arms.

“It’s kinda late. I don’t mean to impose, but you’re more than welcome to stay the night. If you’d like. Tomorrow morning I got some errands to do. Groceries for Alex’s family.”

He grew sad at the mention of that person and I could only look at him in solace. I guess that was someone he lost recently. I wanted to ask about it, but I know this wasn’t the time.

“You can come with me if you want to. I...would like that. Yeah...just stay with me until I know that we’re okay. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Cal repeated the word and snuggled me a bit closer and I buried my face in his chest.

“Of course I’d stay here for the night. As if I would want to go back to my crusty motel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I have yet to complete another fic of mine for another fandom ~oops~
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this one and I can't wait for the new audio that's hopefully coming out!


End file.
